Stepping Out Into the Unknown
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: Sequal to When Friends return. Jack Rose and the Doctor, get into trouble, again. Small [Rose10]
1. Unknown

Right so this is PART 1 of the Sequal to; When Friends Return. I would advise reading that before reading this, but it doesn't matter all that much it'll still make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Wish I did.

* * *

Jack's back.

"Rose for goodness sake…" the Doctor called after her as she ran away from him giggling, she was not being much help, the TARDIS was being stubborn and hadn't moved for 3 days. Rose and Jack were using the time to get re-acquainted the Doctor though did not take kindly to their; 'Practical Jokes' they were childish and uncalled for, according to the 900 year old Time Lord, not that his 10th incarnation wasn't childish mind you, he just didn't take too kindly to being on the receiving end of the childish tricks.

The Doctor was thankful that as yet the trio hadn't been bothered by any monsters, of any kind, that was partly thanks to being stuck in 2006. Jackie Tyler had quickly taken a liking to Jack and the Doctor had rolled his eyes almost theatrically when Jack announced; "I don't see what's so wrong with her…" The Doctor was quick to remind him that he 1) Hadn't been on the receiving on one of Jackie's slaps and 2) hadn't taken Jackie's daughter away from her for years on end. Jack had smiled at him and nodded with his reply; "No 'cause that's your job!" he had chuckled.

The Doctor resumed his place under the TARDIS' console where he got tinkering away; trying to fix whatever it was that was wrong.

"What ya doing?" called an inquisitive Rose, the Doctor though did not know she was there and jumped slightly and hit his head cursing profusely in Gallifreyan, the TARDIS chose not to translate this. He slid from under the TARDIS' main console and looked up at her; she had probably just caused him to have the biggest head ache in the history of all head aches, he wondered if anyone had recored the most painful head aches ever. It was then that Jack arrived grinning from ear to ear at the Doctor, who was still rubbing his head.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so glad to be back!" he said still grinning.

Rose looked around the control room; "Is the TARDIS still refusing to budge?" she asked stroking the main control pannel, the earned her an odd look from both Jack and the Doctor.

"Yes Rose, that's why we're still in 2006!" he said standing up and moving to the control pannel; "The thing is I can't find anything wrong with her, it's really frustrating!" Jack and Rose exchanged looks.

"Maybe…something bad's gonna happen here?" Rose suggested, but as she did the TARDIS' engin powered up and the Doctor turned around grinning; "Or not…" Rose said laughing.

So they were off, spiralling through time and space, off for another adventure, the three friends shooting off without a second thought as to what would be waiting for them where ever it would be that they landed. The TARDIS landed on a distant planet; "So where are we?" Rose asked as she stepped from the TARDIS.

"Umm…" The Doctor looked around, the ground appeared to be purple and the sky a dirty green colour, he smiled; "I don't know!" he said simply.

"You don't know?" Rose asked slightly worried.

"Yup, not a clue, never been here before!" he said crouching and picking up some of the purple dust that covered the ground, he licked it and spat it out; "Yuck, wouldn't advise doing that again…" he pulled a tissue from one of his pockets and wiped his tongue. Rose laughed and Jack gave him an odd look.

"Dose he do that often?" Jack asked still not used to the new Doctor's habits.

"All the time, really odd, but you'll get used to it!" she said smiling.

"Hmm, this could be a number of planets…Ovarious, Blondonulous, Spectorat…I know of quite a few that have green sky and purple land…Rose, you think we should explore?" he asked turning to look at her, she smiled and took his hand.

"Of course!" Rose said grinning as she held her left hand out for Jack, he took it smiling.

"Oooooh what's that?" Rose said pointing at something moving in the distance, the Doctor moved forwards slightly letting go of her hand, where they had landed look like a desert, with purple sands, there was nothing to be seen for miles.

"I don't know…what ever it is it's coming this way!" he said slightly amused.

"Maybe it's the locals?" Jack suggested as he looked around him, there didn't seem to be anything else moving for miles and miles around them, so it would be a safe bet that it was indeed the locals that were advancing on their position.

"They ummm, don't look too friendly!" Rose commented.

Jack nodded along as he agreed; "She's right Doc, they don't seem all that happy to see us!" Jack said taking a step back.

"Oh come on, for all you know enraged might be their normal facial expression!" he said and watched as Rose shook her head, this was not a time for jokes. "Right…back to the TARDIS then?" he suggested and Rose nodded he took her hand again and they ran. Jack ahead of them sprinting, but for some reason the TARDIS wasn't getting any nearer, they stopped; "How very odd…" The Doctor said looking at their surroundings they hadn't moved, not a step. Rose looked over her shoulder, the natives were gaining on them now, they were in sight and could be seen more clearly, their skin was blue and they had what looked like yellow splodges over their arms and legs.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed as she began to panic. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, he couldn't work out why they hadn't moved, he needed to if they were ever going to escape with their lives.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn. Yes I am evil like that. Hah. I should really get writing on Part 2. :) Reviews are nice.


	2. Torats

I know it's not that long, but anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 2: 'Torats'**

"Jack any ideas?" The Doctor asked, Rose looked at him wide eyed.

"You mean you haven't got any?" she asked, practically yelling at him.

"Umm no, why, do you?" He asked her, she took a deep breath and shook her head. What were they going to do!

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and began to flash it about a bit and hope that, it would do something. It didn't. Jack sighed; "Doctor, we need a plan!" he stated impatiently.

"I know, I know!" he said moving away from Rose. It was then that he noticed it what he had first though to be heat waves rising from the floor, he could now see was an invisible bubble of some sort, it was holding them captive. "Ah-HA!" He said as he moved in a circle, he had found the border of what ever it was that was holding them captive.

"Ah-Ha what?" Jack asked moving towards where the Doctor was crouched.

"I know what's happening…" the Doctor said confidently, Rose had her back to the two men and was watching as the creatures were still gaining on their position.

"Doctor…they're getting closer!" she whispered fear clawing at her insides.

The Doctor spun around sonic screwdriver still emitting a high-pitched frequency, the nearest creatures seemed to speed up at this, Rose gasped and the Doctor lowered the screwdriver.

"We mean you no harm!" The Doctor called out, these creatures had guns and were pointing them at the trio.

"ON THE GROUND!" the nearest one bellowed Jack and Rose were on the floor like a shot but the Doctor didn't move; "I SAID DOWN!" it screamed clearly getting impatient.

"Awh, come on now, we all know you're not going to shot. Got no reason to. And you wouldn't want to kill three innocent people now would you?" he asked trying to reason with them, Jack had noticed that the Doctor was almost more talkative as his new self, it might just be a way of getting them out of trouble.

"You are trespassing on Sepectorat land!" the leader spoke again.

"See I told you Sepectorat!" the Doctor said ignoring the trespassing charge as he turned to Jack and Rose. Rose though wasn't at all interested in the fact that the Doctor was right she, was far more interested by the 'Torats' now surrounding them, Jack was watching this too. They were closed in, but it wasn't like they could escape any way, well Jack's first adventure back with Rose and the Doctor wasn't disappointing, they'd already got into trouble, not that he was complaining mind, it beat a desk job any day, but he still was unnerved but the guns that were pointed at him from all angles. Rose was looking around quite panicked, she had been in such a situation before but you never quite get used to it.

"Rose breath." The Doctor said calmly, he could see her starting to panic, and they really didn't need that.

"YOU WILL COME WITH US!" the leader bellowed once more, the Doctor and his companions didn't move, it was then that the charging of weapons and Rose and Jack got to their feet their arms raised, the Doctor slipped the sonic screwdriver into his pocket before doing the same.

"I don't understand this…" the Doctor mused; "They're usually a peaceful race!" he said looking over at Rose's worried face; "Don't worry Rose, we'll be fine!" he said trying to reassure her. It didn't work.

"What are we going to do?" she hissed, he swallowed hard. He didn't have a plan. Yet. He wanted to tell her that they would get out of here alive with no problems but at this moment in time, he wasn't all that sure. Rose's breathing was getting sharper, the leader nodded to one for the Torats at the back and he sent an electrical surge through the bubble, the three inside yelped and Rose stumbled. Jack turned ready to slug the creature that had just caused the three of them such excruciating pain.

The Doctor was picking Rose up off the floor, he put his arms around her quivering form and soothed her; "Come on Rose, we'll get out of this don't you worry!" he stroked her hair, and rubbed her back, but said no more than that. This wasn't very different to any of the situations they had been in before, but Rose was still panicked, she couldn't catch her breath and it really wasn't helping matters.

"Jack!" the Doctor gave him a warning look, and the ex Time Agent turned around and continued walking, but he couldn't help noticing the closeness of his companions, he smiled to himself. Of course she trusted him, he couldn't understand why he had doubted such a fact. He moved alongside the pain and smiled at them hoping that maybe he could lift Rose's spirits, he had no such luck, he didn't really think he would, considering they were being held captive, with no foreseeable means of escape. The Doctor always had a plan though, didn't he? His old form did, always knew what to do within the blink of an eye. Granted that most of the time it was to save Rose, but this time, there was no one on the outside to help them.

What exactly where they going to do?

It was a good few minuets before they saw what appeared to be a compound, a military one at that, Torats milling around eyeing up the newcomers. The Doctor still had his arms around Rose who was now snivelling, Jack had never seen her behave like this and was more than a little scared for her. She was brave and strong and didn't take any nonsense from anyone. This girl was afraid, weak, and had seen too much in her short life time. The giant iron gates to the compound clanged shut behind them as they all trudged in. It was then that he heard it, the charging of weapons, and everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: And again with the evilness. ;) Review please. 


	3. When you need a Doctor

Yes well this is part 3. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 3: When you need a Doctor.**

The cell was dark, Jack couldn't see a thing; "Doctor!" he called out, his voice echoing off the walls, there was a small movement beside him, he strained his eyes; "Doctor?" he called it more quietly this time it was a female voice that answered, but it wasn't Rose's.

"Who are you?" she asked seemingly quite scared. Jack looked in the direction of the voice.

"Uh, I'm Captain Jack Harkness!" Jack replied softly, wondering what had become of his companions; "And you?" he asked politely.

The woman paused seemingly debating with herself whether to answer him; "Zoe…Zoe Brooks." She said calmly, her voice and her name wereclearly human. "Who's this doctor you were calling?" the woman asked.

"Ummm…" Jack paused contemplating the truth or lies, considering his situation was no different to hers, he chose the truth; "He's my friend, that's his name; the Doctor!" Jack stated it simply as if it should be common fact. It was then that Jack was aware of the screaming, a woman screaming and crying and screaming some more, he prayed that it wasn't Rose, and if it was he swore to do terrible things to whoever it was who was torturing her. Slow and painful things. The woman beside him seemed to flinch at every fresh scream that this other female let out.

"Jack?" there was a groggy voice coming from the other corner. Jack sighed as relief washed over him, the Doctor.

"Yeah Hi!" He called out jumping slightly, which was hard and painful. He clutched his head as best he could with his wrists still bound.

"Where's Rose?" his first and most important question. Jack felt his heart sink he had been hoping that maybe the Doctor had seen her on his side of the cell.

"I er…don't know…" he stuttered pausing, it was then that he heard the Doctor jump to his feet wrenching at the chains.

"ROSE!" he yelled in a panicked frenzy, Jack felt his eyes grow wide, the Doctor did not lose control, not over anything; not even Rose.

"She's not here!" Jack called to him trying to keep his voice levelled, he failed. In truth he was worried too, who wouldn't be, these creatures, these; 'Torats' could do anything to her and they wouldn't feel any remorse. They didn't know her. Poor innocent Rose. She was the Doctor's only equal, he could see it now, he had known of course why the Doctor had chosen her, but now he knew how. She was the only humanthat took him on face value, he was who he said he was, he would take her anywhere and do anything for her, even as he had already proved; die for her.

"Oh...yeah…" Jack remembered the quivering woman beside him; "This is Zoe Brooks, Zoe the Doctor!" The Doctor turned to look at her for a second but it was clear that his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only, and that was; Rose.

"You got any ideas?" Jack asked as it was clear that the Doctor had begun to try and remove his cuffs. With practiced ease he used the sonic screwdriver, -which luckily that Torats had left him with- to release himself of his restraints. He soon dashed over to Jack and then freed Zoe who was silently grateful. It soon became alarmingly clear that the screams had to have belonged to Rose and the fact that they had now stopped frightened the Doctor to no end.

"Ok…right…" The Doctor paused for a moment and paced around the room his brain doing double time while his two hearts pumped loudly in both ears, so this was hotheadedness felt like, not that he hadn't experienced it before, he'd just never had it this full on, now that Jack and Zoe and himself were free he didn't have a clue what to do. The girl answered his questions for him.

"Umm, shouldn't we be getting out of here…you know trying to save this friend of yours." She was so meek, yet so right. The Doctor could have kissed her for her level headedness but he didn't want to scare her, she was, after all helping them. Sort of.

The Doctor could tell that Jack wasn't used to his knew form yet, his new habits, like licking things and smelling things and apologisingand hugging people. The hugging was mainly for Rose though, it was almost as if the Doctor had to keep telling himself that she was really there. That's what lead Jack to believe that the Doctor knew more than he was letting on, and the moment, that very moment that Rose was out of his sight the Doctor stumbled. He almost couldn't go on, she wasn't gone. Not yet anyway. But those were her screams of pain, of horror. What he wouldn't do to make everything in her world right. To make it perfect just for her. To take away all of her pain and all of her grief, maybe even give her back her normal life. She wouldn't accept it of course; but he could try, just for her life's sake.

(-----------------------------------------)

A loud buzzing was what she heard first when she awoke, she was in a white room, the lights above her filling her eyes. She couldn't see around her, but she could tell that she was in some sort of operating theatre, the buzzing got louder and she felt something cold against her skull. A feeling of drowsiness filed her, it wasn't enough to knock her out, but it was enough to quieten her screams, -for a little while- the odd noises weren't pleasant and Rose soon began to feel a small pressure on her brain. Pushing, drilling, delving deeper. There were three Torats watching her all noting things down, it was then that the pain hit her. She screamed. So loudly and so clearly that she startled herself. Where was the Doctor and Jack? She hoped they were safe, escaping on the way to rescue her. She took a breath to scream again and she head a distant voice calling her name, but she found that she couldn't reply so she screamed louder. If it weren't for the pain Rose was sure she'd feel a lot safer hearing the Doctor's voice, her hero. But sadly, as it was, Rose was in agony so she could think of little else. She could tell that the Torats were talking in soft whispers, but couldn't make out what they were saying, mainly because she was screaming her lungs out and partly to do with the drilling into her skull. A panicky fear was clutching at her chest chocking the scream. She ran out of breath and just lay pain and fear washing over her praying that the Doctor would come. _Save her_. She wasn't sure how long it was until the pain ceased, but it was a long time after the drilling had stopped. She was moved slowly into a chamber, her limbs were weak and her head was spinning but she still had hope, just that tiny flicker that the Doctor was right around the corner, he would come.

The chamber was just like a cell, but much smaller and darker. She was the only person in there, the only thing in fact. There was no bed, no window. Just a door and Rose. She was laid on the floor and left their whimpering the pain still pounding in her skull.

Asingle thought spiralling round and round, -why me-.

(-----------------------------------------)

With a few re-adjustments of the Sonic screwdriver the Doctor had managed to open the cell door, without; as the girl had claimed; 'Setting off all the alarms and calling for the guards.' She was slightly amazed that he didn't and genuinely pleased.

"Right!" The Doctor took control of the situation his previous problems clearly forgotten; "You and Zoe try and find a way out of here, see if you can get to the TARDIS, they might have brought her in but be careful, you're gonna need to avoid those bubble things or you'll just end up in here again and we don't want that…" he paused thinking Jack was giving him a look, Captain Jack Harkness was not one to walk away from a fight he would be in the think of it, so why wasn't the Doctor letting him help? Jack didn't question him directly, he knew that the Doctor had a reason weather it was good or not was another matter, but it was still a reason.

"You ready?" Jack asked turning to Zoe who still seemed to be quivering, it reminded him of how Rose had been shaking earlier, maybe it was something about this planet that did odd things to women.

The woman plucked up all her courage and nodded slowly, she would fight her way out of here if necessary, she hoped it wouldn't be. Jack took her hand and instructed her not to leave his side, she nodded once more and looked back at the Doctor who was watching the pair. "Good luck…" she whispered and the Doctor smiled, She would go on to do great things.

"Same to you…" he whispered and hugged Jack tightly.

"Bring her back!" Jack said calmly, the Doctor nodded it was all that he could do. He couldn't go on with out her. A fact that he had learnt to live with.

Jack turned and sprinted off towards what he hoped was the way out of this hell hole, with Zoe being pulled along beside him, the Doctor smiled ruefully watching their retreating backs, his eyes darkened. He walked calmly towards the room where the screaming had come from. 'I'm coming, Rose.' He thought as he moved along the corridors with practiced ease. He would find her.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Yay. I love leaving you hanging. :) Reviews make me write that little bit faster. Lol. Review please! Thank you. 


	4. A Bad Wolf Rises

Sorry this took so long, I had no inspiration and this week's been a bit mad. But it's here now: Part 4.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Doctor Who sadly.

**

* * *

****Part 4: A Bad Wolf Rises**

Rose awoke to the sound of gunfire loud and unforgiving, she tried to sit up but regretted it and stayed very still nausea swimming around her brain. They had been looking for something and Rose guessed they hadn't found it. They had left her here, wherever here was, to die. That she was sure of. The gunfire struck the door to her cell with an almighty CLANG, she jumped slightly but didn't lift her head, she wouldn't be able to see anyway. So it was un-important. Her head was still spinning and still throbbing so she mead no attempt to get up at all, the last thing she needed was to throw up. She heard the gunfire louder now, right outside the door, pummelling it, trying to break it down, that sound filled her heart with an optimistic joy; but she couldn't remember why? Her flicker of hope was enough to dull the pain she was feeling. She couldn't call out, not yet. Her head began to swim and her vision became hazy she couldn't concentrate, it was getting hard to breath too, stuffy and what smelt like smoke was curling under the door. A quick panic clutched at her lungs making breathing even harder than before. She could someone calling to her, shouting her name, a voice she should know.

Calling, screaming, begging her to return. Love struck, struck dumb. Who would call her?

Rose couldn't remember, he was calling her, but who was he. Why was he so important to her getting out of here…why did she want to get out of here? She looked up, here wasn't all that bad. Granted it was very basic, but it was a basic she could live with. Again the battering on the door began. Rose backed away from it her head pounding and spinning as she moved, struggling to keep the bile down as it rose in her throat.

**Rose, Rose. Again, and again her name called out so clear, but why?**

**Who?**

"**DOCTOR!" **She had cried out the words as the realisation hit her, she had to get out. He had to get her away. Save her. Take her home, to her mum. To London 2006.

"ROSE! ROSE!" he was calling her again. He heard his name escaping her lips and he was coming, the gun-fire stopped shortly as he banged on the door, she tried to call out again but her energy had left her. She didn't need to call to him though. He knew she was there, he could feel her. She could hear the sound of the sonic screwdriver at the door, he was there, he was coming. There was a loud click at the door and he burst though; "Rose!" his voice was horse. He'd been calling her, again and again.

He ran to her side, her eyes were fixed on him, not moving. He reached out to her and stroked her cheek. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered. He then picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder, she didn't complain but he knew she wasn't happy. He ran out of the cell, Rose over his arm and the sonic screwdriver out in front of him. No Torats approached him, they seemed to back away when ever he walked past, Rose who had noticed this even from over the Doctor's shoulder, decided to ask him about it later. She soon realised that they were outside, it was the purple dust that gave it away, it was getting dark now and Rose could hardly breath she needed to be put down.

"Doctor…" her voice was quite but it gained his attention. He stopped and put her down carefully smiling at her.

**So much darkness, and fear. Why?**

_**Bad Wolf.**_

"Hello." He whispered eyeing her up and down to see if she was ok. So many questions bubbled over one and other wanting to be asked first. But he decided to wait, Rose was still weak. "We need to get you out of here!" he said pulling her to her feet she tested her weight gingerly not sure if her legs could take it just yet, she was right to be unsure, her legs felt like jelly and collapsed the moment she stood up. The Doctor put his arm around her and led her towards safety and the TARDIS.

When they reached the big blue police call box, Rose was ready to collapse right there and then.

**Home, sweet home.**

He picked her up again as they stepped over the threshold and carried her bridal style to her room where he laid her gently onto the bed. Jack arrived as soon as he had heard the TARDIS close.

"Rose!" he said as he reached her side. He was exhausted ready to fall any moment. The Doctor sat by her side, stroking her cheek, blaming himself again for the horrors of the universe, the terrible things that no-one has control over.

"How did you find her? What did they do to her?" Jack asked as he looked at the long red line across her forehead.

"Probed her, I'd say. Thought she might know I thing or two, whatever they found scared them…drove them mad. They were killing each other." The Doctor frowned, Rose innocent Rose what was it that they found that was so horrifying?

"Maybe Rose can tell us?" Jack suggested.

"I hope not, well…I hope she can but I hope it doesn't drive her mad in the process, I may need to do my psychic mind meld thing on her…I'll have to ask her first…of course." The Doctor whispered so calmly that Jack was scared.

"Where's Zoe?" the Doctor asked changing the subject abruptly.

"In the control room." Jack said watching as the Doctor leapt to his feet and dashed out the door. "Why?" he asked bolting after him.

"Zoe, hi! I'm the Doctor, do you think you could stand still for a moment!" he told her more than asked her. She did as she was asked.

He placed his hands on either side of her face they both closed their eyes, Jack watched on confused, he of course had never seen the 'old' Doctor do this, so it was another new thing about this 'new' Doctor.

"Uhh Doctor?" Zoe's voice was unsure, she had no idea what he was doing and that scared her. "What are you…" he trailed off and the Doctor's eyes were scrunched as he held them tightly closed. He looked like he was in pain.

Jack wasn't sure what was going on, he wanted to help, but he didn't know if something was wrong or not. He was panicked.

_**BAD WOLF!**_

A scream ripped through the TARDIS and it wasn't the Doctor's or Zoe's Jack's eyes widened. The scream had caused the Doctor to release Zoe, and he was now looking around bemused. Jack run, fear clawing at his insides. Rose, why was Rose screaming? Why? He had to get to her.

He pushed at her door but it was locked, shut barred. No-way-in. The Doctor and Zoe where quick to arrive at Rose's door.

"What's happening?" Zoe asked as she felt the immense heat radiating from behind the door.

"What have they done to her?" Jack asked. His heart pounding in his ears.

The Doctor ignored them, he was still trying to work out a way of getting the door open, he retrieved the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and got to work, he tried several different settings before the lock on the door clicked out of place and allowed them entrance. The Doctor covered his face as the heat was almost scorching, Rose was still screaming but not because of the fire that surrounded her, no. She was the creator of this fire.

A voice not quite Rose's but at the same time he knew at once it was hers spoke, loud and clear above the flames; _"I want you safe, my Doctor, I see all, I know all, this day was always coming, always!" _The Doctor swallowed back tears that stung his eyes. The fire was swirling around the room, yet noting was being burnt, nothing was being scorched they could feel the heat and that was all.

"I am safe Rose! Look here's me being safe!" he was begging with her, pleading that she would take notice.

"_The danger! The girl, the girl!" _Her voice was cold and unearthly. Jack at the Doctor looked to Zoe who shrank back. _"THE GIRL!" _Rose cried out as if she were in pain, the Doctor was rooted to the spot, Rose was in control of the time vortex, that wasn't possible, she was also telling him that this innocent looking child was a danger to him. –never judge a book by it's cover- he thought to himself.He took a deep breath.

"You must never judge a book by it's cover!" he hadn't said the words Zoe had.

A blood curdling scream ripped through the TARDIS as Rose fell.

* * *

A/N: I'm not all that pleased with this chapter. :-? Reviews are nice. Thank you. 


	5. Danger

So here's part 5. Yay.

I hope you all enjoy. Took some time to write but this is the longest chapter so far. Only by a little bit. I think there will be one more chapter after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did Billie wouldn't have left and they really would have gone back to get Jack.

**

* * *

Part 5: Danger**

"ROSE!" the Doctor cried out in anguish. She was now slumped on the floor and her body was twitching, violently, he wanted to go to her, hold her, keep _her _safe.

Jack was confused to say the least, he hadn't a clue what was going on. Everything was happening too fast, far too fast. "Rose." Her name escaped his lips in a whisper, Zoe, this girl was doing something to her, hurting her. Killing her. "Please, let her go, please!" Jack was begging, he'd only just got the Doctor and Rose back, he couldn't lose her so soon.

"Let her go?" Zoe's voice was calm. She then laughed cruelly, "But she is a threat I cannot let her go!" her voice began to sound almost sadistic. Jack's mind was racing at 200 miles per hour, he had to think; ok Zoe 'nice' 17 year old girl was holding himself the Doctor, Rose and the TARDIS and was refusing to let them go. There was very little he could do. Jack swallowed hard his eyes flitting to the Doctor and then back to the young girl who held all their lives in the palm of her hand.

"Sit!" she said calmly pointing to the floor, and like before, Jack obeyed but the Doctor didn't.

"Or you'll what?" he asked challenging her.

Her eyes were wide; "Or I'll kill her!" she spat dangerously, the Doctor maintained eye contact with Zoe as he lowered himself to the floor, the moment he had done so, Zoe seemed relax and released Rose. Rose's body ceased convulsing and she lay perfectly still. Now a sickening silence had surrounded them. The Doctor was sat next to Rose. He reached out to her his eyes still on Zoe. He pulled Rose upright and checked her pulse as he laid her body against his.

"What did you do to her?" Jack asked finding his voice. Zoe smiled slightly, her eyes flickered over the three of them.

"Used her own power against her, I thought that would be clear!" she said calmly. Jack felt a sudden wave of rage towards her, she was only a child how could she cause so much damage.

"But…how?" the Doctor asked, he was confused, he thought he'd removed the time vortex, all of it. "Rose shouldn't have any power…_Bad Wolf_, shouldn't exist anymore!" he stated strongly. It was now, in the light, that the Doctor took in the appearance of this girl, she had dazzling blue eyes and pale skin, her hair was dark and her face would have been a kind one, had it not been for the sneer that now resided as her expression.

Zoe laughed, the Doctor knew so little; "You mean you couldn't feel it? Couldn't sense the power radiating from her? Didn't you ever wonder why Rose didn't die the moment she took the time vortex in her? Didn't you ever stop to think, wait a moment I'm a Time Lord and it 'killed' me, she's only a human and she's fine…you can be very dense sometimes you know that Doctor!" the Doctor glared at her with her last comment.

"I never…I…oh Rose…" he whispered her name. Jack was left trailing, what was going on? Who or what was _Bad Wolf_, what did it have to do with Rose and why shouldn't it exist anymore? He hadn't been filled in on everything, it would seem.

"Doctor?" Jack spoke just as Rose stirred, the Doctor gave him a look which meant –later- he wasn't ready to tell him everything, not when he hadn't told her yet.

Rose's eyes drifted open, her head was pounding again and her vision was slightly blurred; "Doctor?" her voice was a whisper but he was there he'd heard her, he held her tightly whispering in her ear. Telling her everything would be ok. Rose looked up as her eyes began to clear the haze faded and she felt her body begin to shudder, a pain from deep within her soul was telling her that **danger** was afoot and that only she could save them.

**_Bad Wolf. _Rose you are their salvation. The power within. Your power. Harness it!**

A voice from inside her was screaming, she didn't understand what was _Bad Wolf _and why was she the only one who could save them. Save them from what. **Zoe. **The voice was talking to her now, responding it didn't make sense, she had to be going mad. Those Torats had done something to her brain sent her mad, implanted a probe the voice in her head most certainly wasn't hers. She was shaking her head now trying to rid herself of images that kept flashing into her brain, these couldn't be her memories. Couldn't be.

"**_I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them!" _**These thoughts burned, she shouldn't remember, wasn't meant to. This was wrong. Rose screamed again her heard aching, she couldn't take all these memories.

Jack looked over at her worried the Doctor was still holding her, but there was something wrong they could both tell, Rose was in pain and Jack didn't know why.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Jack asked frustrated at being left so in the dark. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"You remember when the Daleks were attacking Earth and I sent Rose away?" He asked, Jack nodded; "well Rose wasn't having any of that, and she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, took the whole of the time vortex in her. No one's meant to do that, she was dying, but before that happened she destroyed every single Dalek with a wave of her hand…every single one. Gone. She brought you back from the dead, changed fate and history and time, bent it to do her bidding, but it was killing her, so I being me, had to save her, I took the time vortex into me, I thought I got it all out, but I didn't, I managed to block off the memories, but those Torats were rummaging around in her brain must have made her remember, those memories are hurting her. She doesn't understand!" the Doctor finished sadly, obviously blaming himself.

Jack looked up at Zoe; "You're killing her!" he spat, anger coursing through him once more.

The Doctor was now preoccupied with Rose, he needed her to wake up, to stop screaming, to look at him with those dark brown eyes, he needed to see life in those eyes, so expressive, so full of love. He needed _his_ Rose. Now.

"So what if a stupid ape dies, she's insignificant, not important…not anymore…once I have taken _Bad Wolf _from her all of the Time Vortex, I'll be able to harness the power, to destroy…and maybe save a few universes, depends on how I'm feeling!" she was so cold, she didn't sound innocent or human anymore.

The Doctor leapt to his feet; "You can't do that!" he yelled, shock exuding from his every pour. "You'll kill her, and now I know you don't care about her, but I do. And you see, holding me captive on my own TARDIS is one thing, but killing Rose? Hurting Rose? Now that's another, because if anyone, and I mean anyone, hurts her. They'll have me to answer to. And you don't want that. 'Cause you'll have made me angry and believe me, you wont like me when I'm angry. Now give her back to me, or you will feel the wrath of the last of time lords and believe me, I'm not like the other time lords I've learnt my lesson the hard way and mercy isn't a word in my vocabulary when it comes to those hurting Rose!" Jack had also got to his feet, he was standing beside the Doctor, this was a new side he'd never seen before, a rage like no other, this was the 'Oncoming storm'. Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, it calmed him slightly and he stopped seething. Zoe had taken a step back, she too was in shock.

"You're in no place to threaten me Doctor!" Zoe said regaining her composure, she would not be beaten so easily.

Rose opened her eyes, she stopped screaming and a silence rang clear, the Doctor didn't stop looking at Zoe but Jack's head span to look at Rose she got slowly to her feet; **_"I am the Bad Wolf I create myself!" _**Rose spoke old words, that meant so much. She was glowing, only slightly but she was still glowing, there was no doubt about that. Jack's mouth fell open, he was shocked to say the least.

"Oh and another thing, you can't _take _the time vortex, unless you're me of course and you're not. _Bad Wolf _is Rose, Rose is _Bad Wolf _and you can't take it from her, it'd probably kill you in the process." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly, Rose was now by his side.

"**_I want you safe my Doctor!" _**She said those old words again. The Doctor grimaced.

"Look Rose, this is me, being safe!" he said smiling his cheery smile, in his head he imagined his old self saying this to Rose. Rose had smiled at him. "There's my Rose!" he said grinning at her.

"**_You…caused pain, so much pain…" _**Rose was looking at Zoe now, it was clear she was trying to regain her control over Rose but _Bad Wolf _had taken over and there was no stopping it.

"I'm…sorry I didn't mean to please, please don't hurt me!" Zoe was begging Rose now, begging for her life to be saved, the pleas fell on deaf ears. Rose's eyes narrowed, she had _no_ mercy.

"Don't! Doctor you have to stop her!" Jack said horror struck, the Doctor's brow furrowed, Jack was right.

"Rose, I'm safe now, you don't need to hurt her, please Rose no more pain…" he whispered holding her arm. Her eyes met his and she saw his begging, she nodded slowly and there was a clattering sound as Zoe hit the floor, Jack rushed forwards and held her so she wouldn't cause anymore pain or trouble. Rose stopped glowing and she fell into the Doctor's awaiting arms.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked worriedly.

"She will be." The Doctor replied. He could still feel her pain, she was aching and it would take some time for her to heal properly. But time would do it's magic.

* * *

A/N: Yay. Everyone's gonna be ok. Apart from Zoe but oh well she was evil. Review please. 


	6. The Healing Process

Here's the final part. Part 6. Yay. Sorry this took longer than expected, but it's here now.

If you want a sequal, I may do one. If I can be bothered that is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who like I've said so many times ifI did Rose would still be with us. :)

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: The Healing Process**

"Aren't you bored?" Jack asked looking over at the Doctor, they'd been flying through the time vortex waiting for Rose to 'heal' for a good week now, and Jack was starting to feel slightly bored.

"Ummm, yeah…" the Doctor said smiling at him; "But hey, we'll get back to our old way of life once Rose is better!" he said happily moving himself under the control panel, Jack often wondered if the Doctor only 'fixed' the TARDIS to keep his mind off other more pressing matters.

"Rose is gonna wanna go home and see her mum…" Jack said leaving the statement open, it wasn't a question so the Doctor didn't feel the need to respond. Jack rolled his eyes, if there was one thing in this universe that the Doctor was scared of, it would be Rose's mother, Jack hadn't a clue why, he personally thought she was a lovely woman, but as the Doctor constantly reminded him, Jack had never had Jackie Tyler mad at him.

"I will you know…" Rose's voice broke the silence and for the second time in a week the Doctor hit his head on the console and wondered if his headache was the worst in all the history of all headaches. He slid out from under the TARDIS.

"You sure?" he asked not sure if he wanted to take her home, scared almost that after all she'd seen recently she'd want to stay there. Rose gave him a look that he couldn't argue with so he moved swiftly to the console and set it to arrive at the Powell Estate. Rose sighed softly and sat down beside the Doctor. "How are you feeling?" he asked breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

"Much better," Rose said quietly as she rested her head against his shoulder; "What did you do to Zoe?" she asked. She of course would not have known, she'd been sleeping for the past week.

The Doctor smiled at her; so domestic and always caring; "We took her home, she was lost, the Torats had messed with her brain the same as they had yours all she really wanted was to go home."

Rose smiled; "Where was home?" she asked politely.

**-Flashback-**

"I'm sorry, please, please don't hurt me!" she begged as she tried to back away from the Doctor, he'd just seen to Rose and put her in the TARDIS' infirmary. Jack's eyes flicked from her to the Doctor and back again, he thought that the Doctor would do something that he would regret. Rose was important to him. More than important, he loved her. So Jack was sure, he was certain in fact, that the Doctor would hurt or even kill this girl for what she did to Rose, if he didn't step in, and do something to stop him.

"Doctor!" Jack's voice was stern, well he hoped it was anyway. The Doctor looked up at him and nodded, he wasn't going to hurt her.

He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at her head, she shrank away thinking it was a weapon of some sort, the Doctor glared at her and she stopped squirming he flashed the sonic screwdriver on again and it emitted a high pitched beeping noise as he set and re-set it so he could find out what was going on in her head. Jack watched interested, but he didn't interfere he had learnt not to.

Zoe's eyes had glazed over and she appeared to be looking at something over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Hmm this is very interesting…" the Doctor muttered to himself as he moved around her head, the sonic screwdriver was still buzzing away, quietly.

"What is it Doctor?" Jack asked announcing his presence to the Doctor who was thinking out loud to himself.

"Umm, the Torats they were controlling her, somehow, using her to get to me…" Jack muttered something that sounded like; 'It worked' but the Doctor ignored him and continued; "They found the time vortex in Rose's head, that freaked them, out just a tad and they didn't want to keep prodding about in there, that's why we heard the screaming stop, they had stopped. But they clearly weren't satisfied and used her to do some detective work for them. Poor girl. From what I found out, she was taken from her home as a young child, by the Torats and they raised her, almost in captivity, she's from a solar system very similar to Earth's whish is why at a glance you'd think she were actually human…but she's not…she's Tulosian, from the planet Tulos, Poor poor child, so very far from home." The Doctor paused and whizzed off to the TARDIS' console; "We're taking her home!" he said smiling at Jack's bemused expression.

**-End of Flashback-**

"So you see, she didn't really mean to cause all this upheaval and her family were very pleased to see her alive and well!" the Doctor said kindly placing an arm around Rose, and smiling down at her.

Rose smiled back at him; "So you sent her home, just like that…?" Rose asked as if she were wanting some sort of retribution for what Zoe did to her.

"Rose…she didn't know what she was doing, you can't blame her, she was lost…" Jack interjected. Rose looked up at him, she looked slightly put out, but she nodded.

"Doctor…?" Rose's voice was questioning and cause the Doctor to look at her.

"Yes Rose?" he said smiling contently.

"When we were leaving, I remember seeing the Torats, they were scared of us, why is that?" she asked looking at him, with innocent unknowing eyes.

The Doctor swallowed; "Well. You know they were probing your brain?" he paused and she nodded silently; "Well they found some of the Time Vortex in there, and it attacked them attached itself onto their brains, caused them to go mad. It was _Bad Wolf _saving you from them. The managed to close up your head and those who hadn't been effected took you to the cell where I found you." He paused again and studied Rose's face. Reality dawned, she had done this, she was the cause of the death of quite a few Torats, for some strange reason this disturbed her a lot more than the fact that she had kill every single last Dalek.

"Rose?" the Doctor's brow was now furrowed as he watched her mulling things over. Jack watched from a distance his arms folded one eyebrow raised.

"I killed them?" She asked her voice wavering.

"No…well you did, but it wasn't your fault they actually killed each other, you only drove them mad." The Doctor paused, he hadn't phrased that well. "Look Rose, don't blame yourself you had no control over _Bad Wolf _you didn't do anything knowingly!" he stated firmly, hoping that, that had sounded better.

Rose nodded dumbly, not really listening, she'd killed them, it was _her _fault. The Doctor could see the turmoil behind her eyes and he pulled her in close to him, he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head whispering; "Stop blaming yourself, you couldn't help it!" she nodded slowly against his chest. But he could tell she would still be blaming herself for sometime to come.

"So…" Jack paused thinking of a way to dispel the awkward silence that had fallen; "Now that, that's over with…" he was cut off by the TARDIS landing, he wasn't ready for it so he fell over and landed on his back. Rose stifled a giggle at him but the Doctor laughed whole heartedly. Jack got slowly to his feet and dusted himself off. He cleared his throat and tried to act like nothing had happened. Rose bit her lip, clearly amused. She and the Doctor got to their feet and headed towards the door of the TARDIS.

"You think Jackie will have heard us coming? She's quite good at hearing us you know!" the Doctor said it a conversational tone. Jack shrugged not really caring and Rose smiled as he tried to make things feel more normal. It wasn't working, but it was the thought that counted.

Jack was first to step out of the TARDIS and they immediately heard a female voice they all knew so well shout; "Where's Rose?" Rose smirked at the Doctor who winced at her tone of voice.

"She'll be even less happy when she hears about the Torats!" he said smiling at her.

"We don't have to tell her…" Rose said quietly. The Doctor frowned, not that he was against the idea, quite the contrary, he was all for it, it was a great way to save his cheeks from being slapped, it was just Rose wasn't the sort of girl who hid things from her mum. She'd live with her for 19 years of her life; -maybe- the Doctor thought –she's sick of her mum knowing everything- the Doctor smiled supportively, whatever she deicide he would go along with. Jackie was her mother after all. Rose took his hand and squeezed it before stepping out of the TARDIS, she was closely followed by the Doctor who was smiling.

"Ohh Rose!" he heard Jackie squeal as she leapt forwards to envelope her daughter in a warm hug. Jack and the Doctor just stood back and watched.

"She's going to be fine isn't she?" Jack said more than asked.

The Doctor's eye flitted from the scene in front of him to Jack who had his arms crossed as he leant against the TARDIS; "Of course she is…" he said as confidently as he could. He wasn't entirely sure, with Rose having the time vortex inside her, only a little bit could still have some effect. It worried him that Rose nearly had to die for him to see what had been staring him in the face for almost two years. He should have known. He'd fallen in love with her. Yet he hadn't managed to see this! It wasn't right.

"Rose could've die because I was too blind to notice that she was different…" the Doctor spoke in a distant voice, a voice of blame that he used when saying; 'sorry'. Rose had grinned over at them, she was safe and sound and happy, yet still the Doctor blamed himself. Jack sighed.

"She could've yes, but that's what she signed up for the day she agreed to come with you, riding with you changed her life, as it has mine, but Rose and I knew of all the dangers before we said yes, and we still came, don't you think that if she'd had enough of all of this risking her neck she would have left be now? She loves her new life. She loves you. Never doubt that!" he stated firmly. The Doctor looked at him through grateful watery eyes. "And don't ask me if I mean it. 'Cause you know I do. Every word!" He whispered smiling. The Doctor nodded silently.

"Come on boys, mum's invited us round for tea!" Rose called them with a giggle. The Doctor nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets as he and Jack followed the two women who walked ahead of them.

So there it was, the return to normality. Rose was back to her old self, and all she needed was a good cup of tea and a dose of healthy gossip from her mother, human company. Not that Jack was bad, but Rose needed her mother. It's always a mother's touch that heals all ills. Jack was, over the moon that Rose was better, glad to see her smiling again, like the old Rose. It was a good sign. The Doctor sat smiling quietly to himself as they all ate their biscuits and drank their tea. He was more than happy that Rose was going to be ok. Well when you love someone, it comes naturally to care about them.That saidthe three of them couldn't wait to rush off to their next adventure. Together.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Yay the end. Finished. Woo. Review please. Ask for a sequal if you really want one you shall receive.**

**Wow this is the end of the first Chapter fic I have done on here. I think I should say something worth while. Umm. Lol. Thank you all for reading and leaving such lovely reviews they really make my day. :) Thank you. x**


End file.
